Fantasia (TheWildAnimal13 Animal Style)
Cast: *Leopoldo Stokowski - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman; 2014) *The People Orchestra - Various Animals *The Narrator - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Yen Sid - Streaky the Supercat (Krypto the Superdog) *Mickey Mouse - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Magic Brooms as Themselves *Tyrannosaurus Rex - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Stegosaurus - Spike (The Land Before Time) *Triceratops - Cera (The Land Before Time) *Parasaurolophus - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Diplodocus - Chomper (The Land Before Time) *Dimetrodon - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Other Herbivorous dinosaurs - Various Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time franchise; Dinosaur (2000); The Good Dinosaur) *Bacchus - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Jacchus - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Melinda - Jewel (Rio) *Brudus - Blu (Rio) *Iris - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Zeus - Nigel (Rio) *Vulcan - Mauro (Rio) *Centaurs - Various Male Animals *Centaurettes - Various Female Animals *Fauns - Various Animals *Cupids - Various Animals *Pegasus and his Family - Various Animals *Zebra Centaurettes - Various Animals *Ben Ali Gator - Gus (Willa's Wild Life) *Hyacinth Hippo - Cow (Cow and Chicken) *Madame Upanova - Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Elephanchine - Young Winifred (Jungle Cubs) *Chernabog - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Chernabog's Minions - Hyenas (The Lion Guard) Scenes: #Opening/Owl's Introduccion #Toccata and Fugue in D Minor #Owl's Introduccion #The Nutcracker Suite #Owl's Introduccion #The Supercat's Apprentice #Owl's Introduccion #The Rite of Spring #Intermission #Meet the Sound Track #Owl's Introduccion #The Pastoral Symphony #Owl's Introduccion #Dance of the Hours #Owl's Introduccion #Night on Bald Mountain #Ave Maria #End Credits Movie Used: *Fantasia (1940) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *The Lion Guard 1: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Land Before Time I (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Legend of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migrations (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2004) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *Dinosaur (2000) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Cats Don't Dance 1 (1997) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Monsetrs University (2013) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) *Willa's Wild Life (2008-2009) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *Skunk Fu! (2007-2008) *Bambi 2 (2006) Gallery: Mr. Peabody (Dreamworks).png|Mr. Peabody as Leopoldo Stokowski OWL.png|Owl as the Narrator Streaky-0.jpg|Streaky the Supercat as Yen Sid Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Mickey Mouse Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as the Tyrannosaurus Rex Spike (T.L.B.T).jpg|Spike as the Stegosaurus Cera (T.L.B.T).jpg|Cera as the Triceratops Ducky in The Land Before Time 12 The Great Day of the Flyers.jpg|Ducky as the Parasaurolophus Chomper.jpg|Chomper as the Diplodocus Petrie.jpg|Petrie as the Dimetrodon Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Bacchus Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Jacchus Jewel rio.png|Jewel as Melinda Blu.png|Blu as Brudus Jasiri.img.png.png|Jasiri as Iris Nigel rio villain.jpg|Nigel as Zeus Mauro.jpg|Mauro as Vulcan Gus the Alligator.jpg|Gus the Alligator as Ben Ali Gator Cow-0.jpg|Cow as Hyacinth Hippo Fox (Skunk Fu!).png|Fox as Madame Upanova Young Winifred.jpg|Young Winifred as Elephanchine Janja.png|Janja as Chernabog Janja's Clan.png|The Hyenas as Chernabog's Minions Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Fantasia Movie Spoof Category:Fantasia Movie Spoofs